hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Room
The '''Secret Room '''used to be home to a brilliant Detective and is located beneath the building in the bottom left corner in the City. It had once already been in the game in the early days but is now reintroduced as part of a new Event. This mysterious place finds clues and gives answers to those investigating unsolved crimes, but only to those who are able to see the evidence. In the past, it's given out hints and clues via mirrors or tarot cards to those investigating the crimes when one day it just vanished. The legend says that only the appearance of the Chosen One (aka the player) can awaken the Secret Room and reopen it for the townspeople. The room is shown to be aged as most of the City is, but has some classical atmosphere to it. There is a chess set, fireplace and a large triple tiered candlestick that adorns the room, and many props from before the modern era give the room a feel that you've gone back in time. When a player is looking through the room, it's important for a them to notice the gradient detail of the background; the room's shading goes from red to a blue-grey, which can also hide objects of similar color. Ranks Hidden Items Anthers * on the candle stick, in the middle * on the wire frame in front on the fire Camera * Under the right door of cabinet at left of screen * brick on back wall inside fireplace (faint) * on wall, left of fireplace, just below tabletop * large camera on tripod between cabinet and chair Cigarette Cutter * In the right side of the fireplace (looks like a guillotine) * in the oval frame on the left wall * in square frame above candelabra (where Arc de Triomphe usually is) Collar * Top of skull on fireplace mantel Cup * On top of cabinet * On fireplace mantle * On table to right of chair Dog * large dog sitting on chair * tiny golden dog at top left of candelabra pedestal * in picture frames on wall (above and slightly left or right of chair) Fan * under the cabinet at left * on the top bookshelf, against book edges * Under fireplace mantel, right side Ghost * Under chair * Under table between chair and fireplace * On wall on third photo of the right side Hat * Hanging on fireplace mantle * Back of chair * Top of oval frame on wall, near picture of Arc de Triomphe (very tiny, reddish) Horse * Left side of iron screen in front of fireplace * hanging upside down from ceiling light (what would be the right terminology here?) Hourglass * Beside the cabinet on the right Lantern * Left or right side of iron screen in front of fireplace * On cabinet tabletop, far left of screen Letters * Outside left of fireplace * Sitting on chair * Under cabinet at left * Wall above skull on fireplace mantel Tree * At base of table between chair and fireplace * On left side of fireplace mantle * On iron screen in front of fireplace * In picture frame above candelabra * On open door of cabinet at left Violin * Sitting on the chair Wineglass * On top of fireplace mantle * On table, centre foreground Item Drops Detective Keys Category:Locations Category:Event Locations Category:April 2018 Category:May 2018